


I Am A Super Hero

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, OT3, One Shot, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Stan finally tells his partners a very important secret.





	I Am A Super Hero

Title: I Am A Super Hero  
Summary: Stan finally tells his partners a very important secret.  
Ships: Stendyle  
Rating: G  
Others: Set in a superhero AU

~~~~

"I am a super hero."

"Ok, Mr. Hero, can you grab me the cereal from the top shelf?" 

Stan's mouth opened and shut a few times before he shook his head. "No, guys, I'm serious." He slapped his palm against the table top. 

"I am, too," Kyle tilted his bowl towards Stan, "this is too much milk and not enough Frosted Flakes."

Wendy glanced up from her coffee. "Stan, being an engineering student is a great accomplishment, and I'm sure you'll help a lot of people in the future, but I don't really think it constitutes as a 'super hero'." She air quoted the last words with her free hand. Kyle nodded, stirring the flake-less milk in his bowl. 

Stan held his hands out pleadingly. This wasn't right. This isn't how it was suppose to go! They were suppose to be in awe or, maybe, even disbelief. They were not suppose to act like he came waltzing into the kitchen to tell them about an impressive dump!

"No, really, I have super powers, for real--I'm not kidding!" He reached into his pocket. Stan looked down at the little gold-colored emblem in his hands. He ran his thumb over the cool surface once then set it on the table between his partners. He remembered when Doctor Timothy had given him this, his symbol of his alliance to Freedom Pals. He wished he had that same feeling of accomplishment right now as he did back then.

"I-I'm," he swallowed, "I'm Toolshed."

Kyle poured some milk from his spoon back into the bowl, and Wendy sipped her coffee. This monumental news barely registered as a blip on their radars. 

Kyle tapped his spoon against his bowl. "And I still need more cereal."

"Just get it yourself, Kyle." Wendy picked up the badge from the table and held it up to the light as she spoke. "Nice weilding work on this by the way, Stan."

Her fingers brushed the back of the badge, over a thin 'T' melted into the back. She slid the badge across the table to Kyle. With his spoon in mouth, he took it and turned it over in his hands. He raised his eyebrows then nodded. He dropped the badge in front of Stan and continued to preoccupy himself with his breakfast.

"Um, thanks?" Stan responded. "So, do you two believe me? Because I can show you my powers, i-if you don't." He swore to himself for stuttering over his words. This was suppose to be going much better! He was suppose to be acting so cool and collected about this, not fumbling over himself and wringing his hands together.

It was coming out to his parents all over again.

Kyle and Wendy exchanged long looks then turned back to Stan.

"Are you being really serious here? Like, no fooling?" Kyle asked.

"Yes!" Stan threw his hands in the air. "I am Toolshed! I am part of Freedom Pals! I go on dangerous missions and save peoples' lives! I've even helped saved the world once! And I _thought_ maybe my boyfriend and girlfriend would care to know if I don't come back one day that it's not because I ran out on them or something!" Stan heaved a sigh and slumped against the table. He buried his face in his hands, trying to hold back a frustrated scream.

"You really don't know." Wendy set her cup down. Her brows furrowed together. 

"Don't know what?" Stan raised his face from his hands. Wendy turned her cup around in a circle, eyes darting between Kyle and Stan. 

"What?" Stan narrowed his eyes at her. After a pregnant pause, Kyle stood from his seat. 

"Oh, Stanley." He said as walked around Stan, pausing briefly to run a reassuring hand across his shoulders before heading to the cabinet to retrieve the Frosted Flakes. 

"What?" Stan demanded again, taking the box from Kyle's hands. "What are you guys talking about? What don't I know?"

Kyle put his hands on the box, then pulled it back again. He glanced around Stan at Wendy, then let out a breath through his nose. Stan screwed his face up in a scowl. All these knowing glances were starting to bug him on an emotional level.

"Dude, Wendy and I are super heroes, too." Kyle shook the cereal box to emphasize his point. 

"Ok, I get it!" Stan crossed his arms and began to sulk out of the kitchen. "You think I'm lying. That the semester's finally gotten to me." At the threshold, Stan muttered to himself. "Could have been less mocking about it though."

He heard the scraping of a chair across the floor then felt a warm hand on his arm. Stan paused and looked back. 

"We're not mocking," Wendy said with sincerity in her eyes. "We wouldn't mock you--"

"At least not for this," Kyle cut in, resting his chin on Wendy's shoulders. He shoved a handful of Frosted Flakes into his mouth. Crumbs fell from his mouth onto Wendy's shirt. Before Wendy could get them, Stan brushed them off for her. He put his finger on Kyle's forehead and pushed him back. 

Kyle shrugged. He stepped back then set the box on the counter. He ran his hand through his hair. 

"Stan, look, is this," Kyle made two L shapes with his pointer fingers and thumbs then held them up to his face at a tilt, "familiar? At all?"

Stan's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, only for his eyes to widen in abrupt realization. He slowly walked past Wendy and put his hands on either side of Kyle's face.

"Human Kite?" He whispered. 

"Yeah, dude." Kyle nodded with a cheeky smile. "That's me." 

"Dude, no, you are--and if you are," Stan turned to Wendy, "then you must be..."

Wendy tapped her temple with a smirk and wink. "You have three guesses, and the first two don't count."

"Call Girl." He began to point between them. "Human Kite, Call Girl, Kyle, Wendy--oh my God. Oh my God!" 

Wendy shook her head at him. "You really didn't know who we were?" 

"No!" Stan exclaimed. "You never told me! How did you two even know about me being Toolshed in the first place?"

"It's not that hard to figure out after being around you for so long. I knew who both you and Kyle were before we even all started dating." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Also she hacked the Freedom Pals files before joining," Kyle quipped. "She claims to know every one's civilian IDs." Wendy shrugged, but nodded in agreement. Kyle continued, "And I figured it out when you talked to me about, well, _me_ on one of our missions--Chaos's heist at the parachute factory? You actually end up talking about us a lot on missions, ya know?"

"Do I?" Stan laughed nervously. He knew full well that wasn't a lie. He'd been called out on it before, usually in a joking manner, but a few times in a more serious manner by the Doctor or Mysterion. If that information got into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster, they'd tell him. He'd always promise to be more careful, but it was a promise he rarely kept for too terribly long.

"Yes, you do." Wendy pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I have recordings of you babbling about me on during some stake outs, and at the bi-yearly Freedom Pal potluck."

Stan felt his face heat up. He tried to hide his face in his hands, but Kyle grabbed hold of his wrists. Kyle ran his hand down his boyfriend's wrists then slipped his fingers through Stan's. 

"Dude," Kyle started, "We weren't trying to be mean or anything by not telling you we knew. We, just, kind of thought you just didn't want to mix super life with civilian life, so we never mentioned anything." He squeezed Stan's hands. 

"I know, I know. I just..." He trailed off. This didn't go at all how he had thought, but maybe, this was actually for the better. He sighed then said, "In the future, if either of you have any elephants in the room you think I know about, just, confirm them with me first."

**Author's Note:**

> First OT3 fic I've posted and first South Park fic, written on a snowy Sunday.  
> I always get so nervous posting for a new fandom. >< I'm hoping this didn't come off as too OOC or too cheesey! I have a few more superhero AU ideas I might write--so I guess keep an eye out for that.


End file.
